


The Red Sun

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: AI!RAVN, Android!Dongju, Android!Dongmyeong, Captain!Hwanwoong, Captain!Youngjo, Doctor!Harin, First Officer!Geonhak, First Officer!Seoho, Lost in space - Freeform, M/M, Navigator!Keonhee, Sci Fi AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: The voyage of Valkyrie is interrupted by a mysterious signal from a vessel called Oneus. Lost in space, Oneus' First Officer Geonhak manages to reach Captain Hwanwoong and together they try to rescue the lost ship.not the best summary, can't write them tbhUpdates may be infrequent
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Red Sun

Hwanwoong felt groggy as he woke up. He was cold and began shivering moments before heaters around him began warming up. The thick glass that made up the pod's door opened up and cold recycled oxygen flooded his surroundings. Hwanwoong gasped as his lungs filled up, returning to their primary function. It didn't hurt but felt very uncomfortable as they slowly got used to working again. 

"RAVN," Hwanwoong croaked out, his voice hoarse and throat dry. He opened a panel inside his pod and pulled out a bottle of water. He guzzled it down, finding relief with the cool liquid. 

"Captain Hwanwoong, we have intercepted an unknown signal," an electronic voice said. The room lit up with pale blue lights. There were five other pods in the room. Hwanwoong's crew. He decided to leave them in stasis. 

"I'll head to the bridge now," Hwanwoong said as he climbed out of his pod. He grabbed his uniform and headed for the bridge as he got dressed. He sat in front of the coms and pressed on the touch screen monitor.

The screen lit up, showing an incoming signal. Hwanwong opened up the communication system and allowed the signal through.

"Hello.. Is some… one there?" A deep voice came through the speakers. "Come in… This is… First Officer Geonhak."

"First Officer Geonhak, this is Captain Hwanwoong of the vessel Valkyrie," Hwanwoong fiddled with the monitor, trying to clear the signal. "Do you read me?"

An image appeared on the monitor. A man appeared on the screen with short blonde hair and wearing an Earth Spacefleet uniform.

"Captain Hwanwoong of Valkyrie?" the man repeated back, frowning slightly.

"Yes, do you read me?"

"I do," the man smiled. "I'm First Officer Geonhak of the vessel Oneus. We've been trying for months to communicate to someone. We were knocked off course and haven't been able to reach anyone."

"Oneus?" Hwanwoong muttered to himself. The ship's name was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Are we showing up on your radar?" Geonhak asked. Hwanwoong pressed a few buttons, bringing up the radar on an adjacent screen. Nothing was coming up.

"You're not."

"I was afraid of that. Our navigation system is down, we've been unsuccessful in repairing it and we can't see any stars," Geonhak explained.

"No stars? That's not possible unless you're out in the void but your signal wouldn't reach us. I might wake up my navigator and see if he can boast our radar."

"Thank y…" the screen went static before saying "No Signal Found."

"First Officer Geonhak?" Hwanwoong fiddled with the screen but was unsuccessful in getting the signal back.

"RAVN, try and find that signal again," Hwanwoong commanded. 

"Yes Captain Hwanwoong," RAVN responded.

"Also RAVN, wake up Nagication Officer Keonhee and First Officer Seoho and tell them to come to the bridge."

"Yes Captain Hwanwoong."

Hwanwoong got up from the coms and went to his captain's chair. He pressed his hand into the bio scanner and the monitors before him lit up. He opened up the Coms recording and opened the newest video. He let it play, studying the man on the screen.

"First Officer Geonhak of Oneus," Hwanwoong muttered. 

"Captain Hwanwoong," the sudden voice startled him. He looked to his left at the ship's XION android, model Dongju MK II.

"You scared me, Dongju," Hwanwoong sighed.

"My apologies, I was not expecting to find you awake. There is still five more years until we reach our destination," Dongju said. 

"We've been travelling for two years already? Anything to report?" Hwanwoong asked.

"An unknown signal has been intercepting us over the past couple of months. No luck getting through to it. I guess RAVN must have woken you up when I refused to try again. Honestly it was beginning to annoy me."

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes. "Well I managed to get through. Watch the recording."

Dongju's eyes flickered blue as he stared down at Hwanwoong, motionless. When the flickering stopped he blinked a couple of times then hummed softly.

"I'm finding no current information on an Earth Spacefleet First Officer Geonhak nor a vessel called Oneus," he frowned. "I detect no dishonesty on his face or in his voice. I don't think he is being deceitful. However the uniform he was wearing is old, a few decades old at least."

"Weird," Hwanwoong murmured.

The doors to the bridge slid open and First Officer Seoho and Navigation Officer Keonhee walked in. Both looked tired still.

"Hwanwoong, why are we awake?" Seoho asked.

"Both of you, watch the last Coms recording. We picked up an unknown signal."

Both men sat in their respective areas and watched the video.

"Why does Oneus sound so familiar?" Keonhee frowned.

"No idea, it's kind of annoying that I can't figure out why. Captain, want me to try and find the signal?" Seoho asked.

"Yes, RAVN should already be working on it so you can give extra support and Keonhee, think we can boast our radar?"

"I can try."

Keonhee and Seoho went to work. Hwanwoong turned his attention to Dongju. The android was watching Seoho intently, his eyes flickering green as he did. 

"Dongju," the android's head turned to look at him, eyes changing to red for a moment before back to brown. "Work with RAVN to access all records with any possible relation to Oneus or First Officer Geonhak."

"Of course, Hwanwoong-hyung," Dongju smiled before walking over to his station and connecting himself up to the vessel's RAVN system. 

"Captain," Keonhee called out. Hwanwoong looked over at him.

"I'm going to need Hyungu."

Hwanwoong nodded. "RAVN, wake up the rest of the crew. Might as well have us all awake."

"Yes Captain Hwanwoong," RAVN confirmed. 

"Couldn't you let the doctor sleep for a bit longer?" Seoho asked. "He's going to make us all go through a medical evaluation."

"You know the evals are important," Hwanwoong stated. "We've been in status for two years and have been brought out of it early. Better to be safe than sorry, I don't want anyone getting sick."

"Don't worry about Seoho-hyung's complaining," Keonhee said. "He knows it's important, he just likes to complain."

"Do not," Seoho pouted. "I just hate being prodded and poked."

"I'm sure if you ask Doctor Harin nicely, he won't prod and poke you too much," Keonhee smiled. 

🌙🌙🌙

Geonhak hit the console with frustration. For a fleeting moment he had finally contacted another human but the connection died. 

"We're in a dead spot again," Youngjo commented. Geonhak looked over at the older man, his captain. 

"We finally had someone, why couldn't it have lasted longer. We're going to die if we don't get rescued."

Youngjo touched the first officer's shoulder. "Keep trying. We'll get help, we can't lose hope or everyone on board will die."

Geonhak knew this well, to keep resource use to a low they were the only two out of stasis. It wasn't too bad but it was lonely. He missed how busy the ship used to be before they were thrown off course. He lost count of the days that had passed by and despite the captain's words he was beginning to lose hope. 

Geonhak looked out the ship's windows at the starless sky. He missed home, honestly willing to give up anything if it meant seeing the Milky Way again. He rubbed his eyes and went back to the monitor, trying his best to find anyone. He thought back to the young captain he was talking to. Hwanwoong of the vessel Valkyrie. He wasn't familiar with the ship's name but without knowing how long they had been missing, it was possible the Valkyrie was a new ship. 

"You should rest, First Officer Geonhak," the ship's AI, RAVN said, the lights around him brightening as it spoke. "I will wake you up once a signal appears."

"Sure, sleep sounds good," Geonhak pulled himself away from the monitor and made his way to the dorm room. He passed by the Oneus' XION android, Dongmyeong MK I, idling by a window. His eyes were flickering green. 

"I miss the stars," he said. The flickering stopped as he looked at Geonhak. The android fascinated the young first officer. It was a unique one that over time slowly developed a personality. Modelled after the XION creator's twin, who Geonhak had met a few times before and the android almost felt like the real Dongmyeong. 

"I miss them too," Geonhak commented. "Maybe one day we'll get to see them again."

"Perhaps. The captain has gone down to the engines again. He needs sleep, could you drag him to bed? He won't listen to, and I quote, 'a machine that doesn't need sleep'," Dongmyeong smiled, all too used to the captain's insults when it came to being told to look after himself. 

"Sure, I'll go get him."

Geonhak changed his course, heading to the engines instead of bed. He was tired but he knew Youngjo would be just as much. 

"Captain," he called out as he walked around the machinery. He found Youngjo by the diagnostic computer, fiddling with it.

"What's wrong, Geonhak?" Youngjo quickly looked over his shoulder at the other.

"You do know Dongmyeong does need to sleep like us right?" 

Youngjo scoffed. "He needs to recharge. Doesn't count."

"Sleep is recharging for humans. Come on, let's go to sleep. It's easier when we're together."

Youngjo sighed as he logged out of the computer and begrudgingly followed Geonhak. It was typical for the captain to stay awake for hours longer than he needed to and he constantly had to be forced to bed. 

"Maybe we can dream of home and return for the night," Youngjo said.

"That sounds nice," Geonhak smiled. The two got into bed, cuddling for warmth. Not so much because the ship was cold, it kept the temperature at an optimal setting but for the warmth of another human. 

"Sleep well, Geonhakkie," Youngjo murmured, already on his way to going asleep. Geonhak stayed awake, unable to really sleep as the young captain he spoke to filled his mind. He hoped the signal would come back when they woke up.


End file.
